


Behind Closed Doors

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut!Albus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Exceprt:The housewarming party was months too late, of course, but everyone - minus Harry - had insisted he have one. So for what had felt like hours, he'd sat, making polite conversation and watching James get progressively more tipsy, more touchy, as the night went on. But it was only when the last guest had left had James had really pushed himself."Do you remember when-" James wine tainted breath ghosted over Albus in short bursts. Al however, made no move to stop him talking. "When mum caught us kissing that night? Back at the old house?"Sequel toAsking to be Caught
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Harry Potter/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is literally like a month late but I was on holiday and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I'm apparantly going to hell a legend with my million sins.

"It's you, it's always been you." James had started to slur, so obviously drunk from the few hundred tipples of wine he'd had throughout the night. Al rubbed his temples, gazing out of the windows either side of the front door, watching the last guest leave with trepidation. 

It was almost painful to see James like this, to not be allowed to do anything about it. He'd already come so close, leaning into Al, crowding him against the wall. Too close. Too soon. 

The housewarming party was months too late, of course, but everyone - minus Harry - had insisted he have one. So for what had felt like hours, he'd sat, making polite conversation and watching James get progressively more tipsy, more touchy, as the night went on. But it was only when the last guest had left had James had really pushed himself. 

"Do you remember when-" James wine tainted breath ghosted over Albus in short bursts. Al however, made no move to stop him talking. "When mum caught us kissing that night? Back at the old house?" He hiccuped in between breaths and Al flipped his wand from his pocket with practised ease. 

The wand was at James' throat before he had chance to say any more. "Dad's home." Albus hissed. 

"You didn't care about that before." James' smile would have been sly, if he hadn't been pink in the cheeks as he spoke. 

"Dad said we couldn't-"

"And what Dad says goes does it? Since when? Did you see how he looked at you baby brother?" 

Harry all but materialised from the kitchen. A cabinet from within swung softly on it's hinges, the Hangover Potion sailing into Harry's palm, barely disturbing the air as it did so. His breath caught in his throat. He didn't want to disturb this play but James was so obviously drunk. 

"James Sirius Potter, stop harassing your brother. Come here." 

"But-"

"Now."

If he was being honest, Al was quite enjoying being harassed, now that everyone was gone. But this? Oh, this could be so much better. His father's authoritative voice did things to him that he couldn't explain. He suppressed a shiver, instead choosing to watch the way Harry stood, stern and unyielding, steely eyes fixed on his eldest son. 

James had, at last acquiesced, moving down the hallway as if he were approaching a wild animal. As if he was going to be spanked... hmm. Maybe next time.

"What's all this about?" Harry gestured with his right hand as James stole a sour look at the potion in his left. Harry fingered the Hangover Potion, turning it around in his hand before offering it to James. 

"You could do anything with those hands,you know?" James seemed to be talking to himself as he considered the potion. Al seemed to be on the verge of telling him it hadn't been poisoned when he threw it back, barely stopping to dwell on the fact that the taste was akin to that of Muggle vodka. 

James, coming to his senses, blinked. He'd managed to grab his father's left hand mid-swallow and now they were standing in an awkward approximation of a ballroom dance, too close for comfort. 

***

Harry gulped. James' hand was warm and familiar, Al's stare eager and concerned all at once. 

After the first time, Harry had promised himself sternly that he wouldn't stray again - that his brashness had overtaken him the first time. He'd vowed he wouldn't go near either of them, not for a lack of want. He told himself that he knew better than to usurp his sons for his own-

He remembered the heat of Al's mouth... the gasp they'd managed to pull from his throat... the sated, easy happiness he'd enjoyed afterwards. 

Al whined, high and needy in the back of his throat, falling against the wall in a theatrical display of want. 

"Fuck." James whispered. He was fully sober now and said nothing more, instead, moving his hand to his father's waist, running his hand along the thin belt, toying his nimble fingers through the buckle. 

"You wanna see him fuck me Al?" He spoke like they were the only two in the room. Harry let them, rocking back on his heels at Al's whine, they way his head fell against the wall, his eyes drifting shut, hand snaking around to the front of his trousers... 

"Or maybe you want him to fuck you this time." James' voice cut through the air, low and sensual. "You want me to watch?" He'd turned to Harry now, who's eyes were lidded. A nod was all it took.

Harry strode over to Albus, taking him by the wrist. "If we're going to do this it's going to be in a proper bed, not out in the hall. You're not a whore."

Al smiled. "Of course not daddy." 

Harry nearly splinched himself as he side-alonged Albus upstairs. 

"Fuck Al you look..." Harry stopped, too busy grappling with his belt and his emotions. 

Al was spread out on the bed, a few pillows shoved under his back. His knees were almost to his chest. his hands wrapped tightly around his milky thighs. 

He'd inherited Lily's colouring, the blush high and evident across his cheekbones, over his nose. 

"Yeah, he has." James smirked, full and playful as he spelled the jar of lubricant open. "Wanna ruin him together?"

Harry shuddered as Al bowed his head, watching Harry appraise his son's body with hungry eyes. "Fuck." Harry said softly, not for the first time. 

"Jamie..." It came out as a low whine, Al automatically allowing his mouth to drop open, his legs to spread a fraction wider, giving the men before him unfettered access. 

Harry's hand had wormed it's way into his open trousers.sated by the litany of curse words falling from Al's lips as James licked a hot, wet stripe from his perineum to his balls. Albus canted his hips downward almost immediately, trying to take James' tongue ever deeper, keeping his eyes on Harry all the while. 

"Put your hands on his hips. Push him into the bed." Harry's gravelly voice broke through the heady exchange. "I want him to be ready for me." He'd thrown off all pretence now, striding up to where James had sat up, ready to position his hands on Albus' thighs. Leaning over the side of the bed, he took James' hands in his, placing them on either side of Al's trembling thighs. 

He encapsulated James' jaw, fingering the light, black stubble there before bringing their mouths together. He tasted like blackberries and hibiscus, with an undertone that he couldn't quite pinpoint - an undertone that was purely Al. "Look Jamie. Practically begging for it isn't he?"

James had already coated his first couple of fingers, circling them around Albus' hole just to watch him squirm. When it came, Al arched into the first knuckle like a starving man, lips parting at the stretch, the burn. 

James talked as he went, murmuring sweet talk in soft sultry tones. "We're gonna get you nice and wet... gonna make sure your dripping before daddy gets a hold of you..." 

A second, then a third finger pushed inside, Harry watching, stroking his cock as Al canted his hips back, bracing himself on his elbows. "Daddy's right here sweetheart. I'm sure he'd fuck you if you asked." Harry's mouth was dry as he pulled his hand up his shaft, the other braced on the bed. Over Al's heaving stomach. 

"Yes." Albus gasped as James took a pass over his prostate. 

"Yes what?" 

"Please daddy." His mouth was full and red as his lips opened in another silent gasp of pleasure. 

Harry shucked off his trousers fully, already making to move behind Al in place of James. 

"Go on Al, tell daddy how much you want his cock." The k was crisp and clean as it slid from James' tongue, as he twisted his fingers inside his writhing brother, grazing over his prostate again. 

"I need daddy to - ah - to fuck me, so hard I can't walk. Please?" Green eyes interlocked as James pulled away, satisfied at Al's admission, palming his own cock as Harry positioned himself behind his youngest son. 

His breath caught in his throat at the breach, the way Al moaned, the way he pushed himself so forcefully down... it sent shivers through him. 

"You're telling me you've been fucking this" Harry caressed Al's thigh, moving his fingers up to his leaking cock. "-for how long?"

He didn't care that they were talking over him, as though he wasn't in the room. He was lost in the pleasure. 

"A year." The pride in James' voice was evident. 

James watched as Harry slammed into Al so hard that the headboard shook, and all Al could do was moan. Taking the precome from his slit, James watched in awe as Al opened his mouth, letting James nudge two messy fingers between his lips. 

"Come-" Al was so far gone his words came out slurred. "Come make yourself useful Jamie." The pet name made Harry lose control, his thighs shaking as he gripped onto Al's thighs, trying to stave off his orgasm.

"Do as he tells you James." James had already settled himself at the head of the bed, swollen prick nudging at the tempting heat of Al's mouth. Harry noticed Al run his tongue around his lips in anticipation. 

"Open up baby." 

Al squeaked something that could have been defiance, but he opened his mouth obligingly. It took all of his willpower not to choke Al, letting him lap at the head before sinking into his mouth. 

Harry was taking no such care. "He's so beautiful like this isn't he James?"

James nodded, watching his cock disappear inside the wet heat of Al's mouth. 

"You want more Al?"

"Mhm."

"What do you want baby? Use your words."

James reluctantly pulled out.

"Want Jamie to-" He needed no more invitation than that. James pushed inside, letting Albus figure out how to breathe on his own. 

"So loose... so wet" Harry was muttering inconsistently now his hips stuttering every now and then. "I need to- can I-" 

James pulled out of Al's mouth again. "You want daddy to come inside you?"

Albus nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Fuckkkk-" James came first, the way he uttered Albus' name on the comedown was enough to trigger Al's orgasm. Harry came not a minute later, come spilling down Albus' thighs as he dropped his legs onto the bed, the effort of holding them open proving too much for him. 

"We can't-"

"Tell anyone. We know." They were almost in time, Albus and James parroting the response Harry had left them with last time. 

Harry almost laughed at how alike they could be, the knot of dread pooling in his stomach once more as he disparated. He'd sleep on the sofa tonight. Maybe that would be punishment enough, but even as he thought it, he shook his head. This would always be his burden to bare. He apparated into the hallway, spelling the glass windows fogged before making his way to the living room, the guilt slightly ebbed as he listened to James' wireless drift down through the ceiling.


End file.
